


Talk!

by hanleiasolo



Series: this must be my dream [8]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, also athena and seph are bffs, and athena is acting like some makeshift love expert, nervous persephone is nervous, she's texting hades for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanleiasolo/pseuds/hanleiasolo
Summary: I was distracted by Hades. He had taken over my thoughts; consumed my every waking moment. All I could think about was him, and that night, and the way his jacket fell on my shoulders and the small talk we shared. I tried to shake the thoughts out of my head. I was making this out to be more than it really was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello special update coming from ya girl! I'm going to Disney over the weekend, and then my spring break will be coming up soon so idk when I'll have time to post next but here is this cutsie piece, taken place after An Encounter. I got a bunch of nervous nellies after the last chapter and that is good! I love leaving y'all in suspense! And I love that y'all are reading so thank u and keep reading! I hope you enjoy this next one, it's different from my other pieces in this series. Love u and head over to my tumblr @falloutswift for updates from me <3

_ Text me _ .

Every time I closed my eyes, I saw his written words blare into my vision. I entered his phone number into my phone the second I got my hands on it, but I hadn’t texted him. 

I was scared of what would happen next. We had such a connection the other night at the party Zeus threw. What if the next time we were together, the connection was lost? What if what I thought we had was not there? What if he didn’t even like me anymore?

“If you don’t do anything soon, you’ll lose him for good,” Athena said, popping her gum in my ear soon after. I cringed at the obnoxious sound it made. 

“I know,” I said defensively. “Shit, what do I even say?” 

“Usually you start with a simple greeting. Hello is  _ my  _ go to word.” 

“Athena, please,” I strained. “I really don’t need the sarcasm from you right now.” 

“Oh,  _ fine _ . I’m sorry.” She stood up from my floor and walked to my trash can to spit her gum out. “Seriously, just text him ‘hi.’ He’ll say it back, you’ll ask him what’s up, and he’ll  _ probably _ say ‘nothing much, how about you?’” As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. 

“You make it sound so, I don’t know,  _ simple _ .”

“I’m no love guru like Aphrodite or anything, but this  _ is _ pretty simple.” I laughed at that. Maybe Athena had a point, but that didn’t stop me from being beyond nervous about texting Hades. What if he had found someone else? What if he didn’t really mean for me to text him? 

I glanced at the homework in front of me to distract myself. It was math review for an upcoming test - something that is beyond incomprehensible on its own.  

“And then what if he wants to go out?” I asked Athena.

She scoffed at me. “You say yes, of course!” 

“Where would he even go? He’s in college.” 

“He’s literally 19, Seph. It’s not like he’s bringing you to a bar and getting drunk with you.” 

I shrugged, still unsure about texting him. Him being in college made this even more hard. He was barely home during the week. He had a whole new, mature mindset. I was still only in high school. In reality, there was only a year age difference between us, but  _ still _ . 

“If he was like his brothers in any way, he would have fucked you in that warehouse and we both know it. He wants to do this right, girl. Take you out to dinner or to a movie and get you flowers -”

“As if I  _ need _ anymore flowers,” I scoffed, cutting her off. 

Athena chuckled but continued. “Maybe chocolates - who knows? But he obviously likes you. He wouldn’t have left you that note if he didn’t like you.” 

I drummed my pen on my notebook and sighed. I mean, my feelings were undeniable. I had an obvious attraction to Hades, and you didn’t have to have brains in order to realize he liked me back. The feeling was just so new to me. I was a pretty girl, I had a handful of admirers at school, but I had never felt this way about someone before. It almost felt out of place to feel this way, to reciprocate feelings. 

“Okay, I’ll text him,” I decided. I was feeling brave and I was feeling like I didn’t need to think this over anymore. It was a simple text, and it didn’t have to be anything more if I didn’t want it to be. The ball was in my court. 

_ Hey, it’s Persephone _ . 

I instantly threw my phone screen-down after it sent. “There, it’s done,” I said, exasperated. 

“I’m proud,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Even though you’re being dramatic about it.” 

“I’m not being…” I trailed off, watching her eyebrow raise at me. “Fine, I’m being dramatic.” 

She smirked, but proceeded to stay quiet. Instead, the two of us went back to our respective homework loads. I couldn’t focus, though. I was distracted by Hades. He had taken over my thoughts; consumed my every waking moment. All I could think about was him, and that night, and the way his jacket fell on my shoulders and the small talk we shared. I tried to shake the thoughts out of my head. I was making this out to be more than it really was. We’ll probably go on only one or two dates and that will be it. 

My phone buzzed and I immediately dropped the pen I was holding. I hurriedly grabbed my phone and looked at the bright screen. 

_ Hey _ .

He responded. It was truly a miracle. 

“Athena!” I exclaimed. She looked up from her notebook, knowing that he texted me back. “He said ‘hey.’ What do I say back?”

“Seph, you’re acting like you’ve never had a real conversation before.”

I took a deep breath and typed words into my phone. I was keeping this casual.

_ How are you? _

Before I could even put my phone down, he responded. My grin felt so wide, it could have taken up my entire face. 

_ Better now that you texted me _ .

“ _ Oh _ my god. I asked how he was and he said he was better now that I texted him.”

“That’s beyond corny,” Athena said. “He’s probably some sort of hopeless romantic, some sap. I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into,” she teased. 

I went to text back, but balked. How do I even respond to that? 

“Athena -”

“Oh, Persephone. Give me that,” she sighed. She stretched her arm out and snatched the phone out of my hand. She started typing faster than I could realize what she was doing. 

“Absolutely not, Athena. No way.” I went to reach over to grab my phone back, but she scooted back, farther from my reach. I whined more, but she already clicked send when she threw my phone over to me. 

“There.” 

I couldn’t bear to look at what she sent, but I had to read it. I had to see what I was going to apologize for. I was surprised when the text sent was not embarrassing. Maybe a bit straightforward, but not embarrassing. 

_ How corny. I like it. What are you doing this weekend? _

“Isn’t he the one who’s supposed to ask me that?” I asked, looking up at her. 

She scoffed and waved her hand. “Defy gender roles, Persephone. This is the twenty-first century. A woman can make the first move if she so pleases.” 

I rolled my eyes, about to make a snarky comment when my phone dinged again.

_ Not a thing. Wanna go for dinner?  _

“He wants to go to dinner!” I squealed. 

Athena held a thumbs up, not looking away from her homework. She must have been annoyed by my antics now, but I'm sure she would be excited if she ever got herself a date. She would be acting the same way, I just knew it. 

_ Yes.  _

_ I'll pick you up Saturday 7 pm. Good? _

_ Good.  _

I sighed and held my phone against my chest. This was really happening. My heart was pounding. I couldn't believe it. This meant he  _ had  _ to feel what I was feeling too. Nothing could tear me down.

My phone buzzed again, and I immediately checked it. I frowned when I saw who it was - my mother. She asked when I would be home, and I groaned as I realized my one obstacle. 

“What? Did he break your heart already?”

“No, my mother did. How am I going to date Hades when I have her to deal with? She’ll freak out if she find out.”

“Don’t tell her?”

“Athena, please.”

“I’m serious! I’ll be your alibi anytime you go out with Hades. You know I wouldn’t throw you under the bus. And besides, your mother  _ loves _ me. She wouldn’t even question it.” 

I faltered trying to come up with an argument. It was certainly better than what I would have thought of. 

_ I’ll be home soon _ , I texted her back. 

And soon I would be on a date with Hades, all thanks to Athena. 


End file.
